This invention relates to an improvement of the golf club alignment system shown in Ser. No. 761,860 filed Jan. 24, 1977. As described in detail in the previous application, misalignment of the golf club, particularly a putter, when attempting to roll a golf ball into the hole, causes the ball to be struck off-line or mis-hit to the degree that the club was misaligned. The alignment system of Ser. No. 761,860 provides a method for aligning the club properly using an inner indicia and a complementary outer indicia which, when in alignment, form an enlarged image creating a single, central reference point that the golfer views to position the clubhead properly.